Cannibal
by the-devious-Y
Summary: love is fleeting, flesh is forever


**A/N: Hey guys the-devious-Y, here and this time I actually have something that's not just PWP (I can already hear the boos from the audience), but yeah I was writing a one-shot and right in the middle of it I had this pop into my brain. So I thought what the hell I'll run with it.**

**Parings: samXdean, deanXcas **

**Warning: this story will contain foul language, man on man sex, gay marriage (I know It's not legal in some places but here it is), torture, angst, cannibalism, and mentions of pedophilia. (Not all in this chapter though)**

Regular speech

_Thoughts_

Cannibal

"Why is it so hot?" complained a small blond girl.

"stop complain, Joe, yur' only making it hotter" the mullet headed cop growled as he fiddled with the air conditioning.

"But ash why did bobby have to give you the only squad car without air conditioning?" Joe whined

"I don't know I'm sarten' to think he hates me" ash answered pulling the car to a stop in front of an old warehouse.

"Fine, but what'd you get called to this Sauna for anyway?" she questioned gracefully stepping out of the squad car

"disturbing the peace, I'm thinkn' some bullies dared some kid ta go in 'n then locked im' in, so we just go in, get im' out, and back to the roadhouse before mom gets pissed that I took you with on a call" he smiled over the top of the car to the younger girl "what do you say, sound like a plan?" ash asked over his shoulder making his way to the front, Joe smirked back nodding her head like a bobble head and chased after him at his heals. Ash smiled to himself, he liked it when his baby sister begged to come with him. She was always so excited to tell her friends about it when she got home.

Ash was mid smirk when he heard the screams, those weren't normal screams of some kid who accidentillylocked in, they were screams of absolute terror and pain. Before he could think he pulled out his radio.

"Dispatch I need back up to the old warehouse on Water Brook, now!" he choked, as he pulled out his gun, his heart raced. He started to sweat

"Ash what's wrong why aren't you going in to save him" ash's face went completely white. Joe couldn't see this, she couldn't.

"Joe I want you to go back to the car and no matter what you hear you stay in that car you hear me" his voice more commanding than when he called for backup, it scared Joe, but she nodded her head in agreement before she ran to the car.

_Please let me be wrong, please god _Ash thought as he protected the only way out of the old building.

* * *

"Such a good boy you are" the older praised as he ripped another piece of flesh off of the younger boy's stomach. The boy let out a pained squeal fighting against the ropes that held him suspended "Letting me have a bite out of such young flesh, I don't usually have the honor" the taller smirked, blood dripping down his chin.

"p-please stop!" the boy screamed he had endured this torture for a week now and he just wanted it to end "I don't wanna be a good boy anymore!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh? But you're so good at it" he chuckled to himself, as he trailed his hand trough the bloody mess of shredded flesh on the boys stomach, making the boy shriek in pain. Suddenly there was a screeching sound outside the walls of the warehouse. "oh no, it looks like I've been found" the older said sighing indifferently. "I guess we didn't get to play our game long enough for you to get your prize" he could see the boys muscles relax slightly when he heard the sirens

"don't worry though you get a conciliation prize" he said smiling ear to ear.

The boys pupils grew small in fear, he screamed as loud as he could before the murderous man ripped out his windpipes silencing the boy, permanently. He then smiled sweetly at the limp boy in front of him, and kissed his forehead.

"what a shame you were such good boy too" The murderer stepped back from the dead boy as if to survey his work, before turning to leave the old building he had called home for the week. He smiled and hummed to himself as he pulled open the doors that hid the squad cars from his view.

"Samuel Winchester you are under arrest for the serial murders of over a dozen people, put your hands up where I can see them" a gruff officer ordered from behind the wall of cars.

Sam smiled as he raised his blood drenched hands to the level of his eyes; he was then surrounded by dozens of officers. He could feel them shoving him and hear the click of handcuffs around his wrists. Some of them ran by to see if they could save the boy, but Sam new it was too late to help the poor boy. He could feel the shoves push him towards an open car; Sam lowered his head and got in gracefully. He closed his eyes remembering the scared look on his victim's face. His musings were interrupted when he heard the door slam shut. Sam smirked when he noticed he wasn't alone in the car.

"Good morning officer" Sam smiled politely at the man in the front seat.

"That's detective to you murderer" the man remarked proudly letting Sam view more than just his back. Sam was surprised by the man, not because of his tone. No he expected that, but by his appearance, he had deep green eyes, beautiful short blond hair, and his skin was stunning. He was absolutely delicious looking.

_This is going to be interesting _Sam smiled deviously as the car started its way to the station.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 'Cannibal' **

**So do what you R&R**

**Love & smuts, the-devious-Y**


End file.
